


The Fallen

by BlackDiamond1215



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Demons, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Violence, angel of death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDiamond1215/pseuds/BlackDiamond1215
Summary: Two angels forced to stand on opposite sides. One turns against heaven and leads an army against heaven and God. The other joins the fight against his friend. A friendship ends. Centuries later, their paths cross again and each one faces a past that they tried to forget.
Relationships: Finn/Ben Solo, Finn/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Kindred Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is a misfit amongst the angels who found a friend. Eons later he must atone for a mistake that he made which tore them apart.

Ben was always the one angel who stood out from the others. Ears too big, nose too long, but none of it made him less than one of the favorites. Still the others never seemed to warm up to him. No matter how hard he tried.

This is why he sat alone running his slender fingers over the grass. Fresh cut, smelling sweet, he brushes over it back and forth feeling the eyes upon him from across the meadow. He glances up through his umber hair and found four angels sneering like they always do. Poe, Jannah, Rey and Rose. Rey stuck out her tongue like she always does. Poe narrows his eyes. Jannah frowns while Rose looks away.

  
But, he’s used to this. The whispers, the dirty looks and the way people part to give him space to walk through.

  
Ben sighs.

  
Being the favorite isn’t all that it’s cracked up to be.

  
“Is this seat taken,” says a voice in a quiescent tone. Kylo caught sight of a face that he had never seen before. One with a smile filled with ivory teeth and smooth russet skin. He finds himself staring a bit too long and says, “You want to sit here? Next to me?” 

The handsome angels nods deepening his already bright smile.

“Okay, sure! Have a seat!”

  
“Thanks!” The other angels settles down on Kylo’s left side. “I’m Finn by the way.”

  
“I’m Ben, but you can call me Kylo,” he answers staring at the slight crease in his white robe knowing that his face is ruby red. The only thing concealing it a little bit is his hair. So, wrapped up in his own inner monologue that he barely hears Finn speaking to him.

  
“How come you are sitting here all alone,” Finn asks hugging his knees.

  
“I’m not that popular,” Kylo replies.

  
“Why not?”

  
“I am God’s favorite angel.”

  
Finn says. “That’s a huge honor.”

  
“It is.” Kylo nods peering at him through his thick dark curls. “But, it also, made the other angels steer clear of me.”

  
The sound of laughter draws his attention to the cluster in front of him. They continue staring only this time they glance at Finn. Each one shaking their heads in disapproval.

  
“Why do they keep staring over here,” Finn asks.

  
“It’s because you are sitting next to me.”

  
“Oh,” Finn answers with a laugh.

  
“And you’re new.”

  
“So what,” Finn says with a shrug.

  
“They don’t want you tainted by me.”

  
“I can handle myself,” Finn says.

  
“You say that now but wait until, you get to know them.”

  
“Well, you don’t look like you like you will taint me.”

  
“I know, but I will.”

  
If Finn caught that comment, he remained silent. Instead, he says, “Hey, can you do me a favor?”

  
“What kind of favor,” Ben asked raising an eyebrow.

  
“Could you show me around,” Finn says, “since I’m new here and I…”

  
“Sure! Sure!

  
Kylo gets up first followed by Finn who stops to brush the grass off of his robe. Meanwhile, Kylo tries not to think of the crease. Instead, he watches Finn who is almost a foot shorter than him. Part of him wishing that he was smaller for a little while. He pulls his hair behind both ears and continues to wait. “Okay, lead the way,” Finn says looking up.

  
“Follow me,” Ben says. Together, they walk past the cluster who follow them with their eyes.

Present Day

  
“Get away from me, Ren,” Finn spat glaring up at the demon before him. The tall one with the porcelain skin, dressed in a black tailored suit with glossy black shoes. His dark hair hanging down on both sides of his oval face, skimming his broad shoulders.

  
“Finn,” the demon says holding up both hands. “Please give me a chance. I can explain.” He steps forward attempting to close the gap. Finn materializes a long silver sword pointing it straight at Kylo.

“Stay right where you are or I will smite you back to hell.”

The demon known as Kylo Ren pauses and sighs lowering his shoulders. “It was a mistake.”

“No,” Finn spat. “You started that rebellion. You turned away from God.”

  
“You don’t understand.”

  
“I understand completely! You slayed those cherubim and when I tried to stop you…you almost killed me!”

  
“Please Finn,” he answers biting his bottom lip. “Give me a chance to explain!”

  
“Save it,” Finn says moving forward continuing to point the sword towards Kylo Ren. “You are one of the Fallen now. I cannot be here with you. I must return to heaven now.”

  
A soft golden light shone down upon Finn as a pair of ivory feathered wings emerge from his back. His warm brown skin sparkling with golden flecks. A thin golden halo forming an inch above his close cropped kinky hair.

  
“Wait,” Kylo says taking one step closer. His heard pounding in his chest as sweat ran down his back. “Please don’t leave, Finn.”

  
“Why?”

“I love you.”

Finn’s eyes widened. “What did you say?”

  
“I said I love you, Finn.” Kylo Ren’s voice cracking as he spoke. I’ve loved you ever since we first met.”

  
“Why are you telling me this now? How come you didn’t say this before?”

  
“I didn’t want to scare you away. And I’ll understand if you don’t feel the same. I needed to tell you this.”

  
Finn lowers his sword carefully down to his right side. Tears well up in his eyes as he says, “All this time, I thought that you hated me...”

  
“No,” Kylo replies. “I could never hate you, Finn. I made a mistake. One that I can never take back, but I promise that I will never do that to you again.”

He swallows as tears roll down his cheeks. This being the first time in a long time that he showed any emotion to anyone. Kylo wipes away the tears rolling down his cheeks with a black handkerchief. Finn’s wings fold in as his halo fades. The light around him dims as he moves closer closing the gap between them. His arms wrapping around Kylo’s waist. He then returns that hug by pulling Finn in closer.

  
Meanwhile at the edge of the alleyway, Rey peers from the side of a dumpster. She’s crouched down with on knee resting on the ground. “So, Finn is a demon sympathizer. Interesting! Wait until, the others find out about this.”


	2. Rage

“Finn, get out of the way,” Kylo says as he scans the area around them. Angels swing their swords, bearing their pearly white teeth. He sees various flashes of golden white light and the clang of metal. The whoosh of angels swooping back and forth gliding across the pale blue sky. Finn stood with his arms spread blocking the way. “No, I don’t want you to do this,” Finn says. “You can stop this.”

  
“You don’t understand,” Kylo spat pointing at him. “This new creation of his will make us secondary in God’s eyes.”

  
“That’s not true, Kylo.”

  
“Move, Finn!” He growled between his clenched teeth. If he had to he would push him aside.  
“No,” Finn said stepping closer. “Please don’t do this, KY”

  
“Get away from him, Finn,” a voice screamed in the distance. Finn turned and saw Rey running at full start towards them gripping the hilt of her sword with both hands. Her robe rippling with her movement. She’s joined by Poe on her left, Jannah on her right and Rose trailing behind them. Their eyes flash with rage. A kind of rage that colors their cheeks crimson. Finn drops his sword own to the ground. It lands on a nearby puff of white cumulous cloud. He waves his hands in front of him begging them to stop.

  
Kylo eyes Rey who breaks off from her pack. She zigs and zigs past the angels who continue to strike upon one another. Her eyes filled with anger lock on his. That’s all he sees. He wonders how long she waited to do this. Every time, they locked eyes hers remained filled with contempt more than fear. The others stare, but not as much as Rey did. Time passed and everyone else’s attention turned elsewhere. Not hers. She continued on even when he stopped staring.

  
No, Kylo is going to end this. Right here and right now.

  
Rey’s wings unfurled as she shot up into the sky. The others did not attempt to follow. Each one standing back awaiting her landing. Kylo moves carefully, standing legs apart. He grips the hilt of his sword white knuckle tight. He craned his neck watching Rey eclipsing the bit of sunlight that shone down upon him. She starts her descent with one leg bent. Kylo grew still. Everything becoming a whisper around him. One swipe. Just one swipe and he would cut her down. No more staring. No more Rey.

  
His laser focus upon her, watching as she drew closer and closer. A faint tingle bubbled up on his left hand. It was a strange feeling that he tried to ignore, but was unable to this time. It felt like the brush of tiny fingertips over his skin. Rey continues her rapid descent and Kylo remains laser focused on her. She jerks back a little on instinct. That is when he strikes, slashing the air towards her. A spray of crimson splashes on his white robe and face. Kylo shifts his weight to await another chance to make a move.

  
A minute passes before he realizes Rey has landed six feet in front of him. Her frightened eyes stare down at the space in front of him. The others paused staring as well lowering their swords. Kylo turned his attention downward. Finn lay face down with crimson blood staining the back of his white robe pink. No, he said thinking that he was talking in his head.

“No, no Finn. I’m sorry.”

All focus turned on him as fear progressed into anger and then rage. He opened his mouth to speak. Say the words that would stop this. Make them listen. No one wanted to hear that. He killed a fellow angel, started a war and sought to challenge God. Nothing could redeem Kylo from that.

  
He feels himself moving away as he reaches out for Finn screaming. They end up dragging him thirty feet until, he is able to gain his footing again. Each one surrounding Kylo like a kind of army. Their robes stained pink by blood and black due to slashes. Fellow sympathizers of sorts. A couple of angels who knew that Kylo’s ideas about the hierarchy made sense. Real sense. So, when the time of judgment came, Kylo was ejected from heaven. Each one fell alongside him straight to the ground. Halos vanish as their wings rip away from their backs leaving only large red scabbed marks. A pair of large black wings cut through and hung limply as they strolled across the empty wasteland.

The air humid, heavy making it hard to breathe. A new concept that each one had to adjust to. Breathing, eating, shitting, and pissing in a new world with new bodies. Gone was the angelic armor and the beauty. A price to pay for what Kylo thought of as enlightenment. Unwelcomed enlightenment.

Present Day:

  
“I’m sorry,” Kylo says as he perches on the edge of park bench beside Finn. A lamp above their heads shines down upon them, giving Kylo’s features a shadowy tone. He folds his large hands into his lap. “Please stop saying that,” Finn says hugging himself.

  
“I mean it, Finn,” Kylo says. “I messed up when I lost my temper and…”

  
“You and your army attempted to overthrow heaven.”

  
According to a very reliable source, that was the rumor amongst the angels.” Truthfully, Kylo wanted to have a one on one conversation. Something that only he had privy to. Being the favorite and all.

  
“I wanted God to see my side. The concept of creating humans did not make sense.”

  
“It isn’t our place to question,” Finn said.

  
“I can question anything that I want to,” Kylo says defiantly.

  
“You are technically still an angel,” Finn says raising an eyebrow.

  
Kylo laughs a bit. “No, I’m one of the fallen. I don’t have one of those fancy blades or a halo. My angel wings are gone.”

  
“But, you still look the same,” he answers. “Even in all black.”

  
The thing is Kylo wasn’t the same. Not anymore, but now was not the time to show Finn. Not after he gained a smidgen of his trust. Kylo watches a couple stroll past hand in hand. The man smiling over and down at the woman as she smiled back. Picture perfect. He imagines himself strolling alongside Finn. Their hands intertwined as he talks about the weather. A crown of white and pink flowers adorned in a wreath upon Finn’s head. His warm brown skin sparkling with gold. A smile upon his handsome face as he flashes those pearly white teeth.

  
“You look even better than I did in white,” he says.

  
Finn blushes and looks away. He tries to hide that smile and failing miserably knowing that Kylo’s still watching him.

  
“When did you gain your wings,” Kylo asked facing him again.

  
“A few centuries back,” Finn said.

  
“I imagined you being an archangel one day, but not an angel of death.”

  
“I imagined you still an angel and not a demon.”

  
Kylo sighed blowing a stray dark curl out of his eyes. “Fair enough.”

  
Finn stares at the golden orange and amber leaves littering the ground at his feet. The autumn chill in the air blowing a stray leaf through the air. “You chose such a public place for the two of us to sit,” Kylo says leaning back. “I thought you were afraid of someone seeing you with me.”

  
“I’m on assignment,” Finn reassures him. “No one really cares about me at the moment. Not as long as I complete my quota.”

  
“What is your quota?”

  
“Two hundred and Fifty three today and one twenty three tomorrow.”

  
“What number are you up to,” Kylo asked Finn.  
“Two Fifty one.”

  
“Am I keeping you from the other one” Kylo asked. Finn shook his head no.

  
“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s time I have another hour or so to kill until, that window opens.”

  
“Okay…. well, what did you want to talk about.”  
“Good question.”


	3. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has something to reveal to the other angels.

A familiar gathering of angels convened in their usual spot where the wildflowers nestle between the red and yellow tulips. A lingering sweet scent filling the air wafting. One reason why they chose this spot. Another reason was to spy on Kylo Ren, but a millennia passed. That served him right for questioning God. Rose whispers to Jannah about the newest angels. Meanwhile, she lay across the green grass, arms folded behind her head with her eyes closed. Poe discussed archangel training. Things are going well, but he feels like he can do more. So much more!

  
Is Rey listening to him? Yes and no.

  
“Hey, Rey,” says a voice that Rey realizes is Jannah. Her thick curls braided back from her doe eyed cool brown face. “Have you seen Finn recently? I know that he is working the death shift but…”

  
“Yes,” Rey answers turned over onto her stomach. “I have and let me tell you who I saw him with.” That is when Poe’s ears perked up as he leaned in.

  
“Who,” Rose asked her.

“Kylo Ren.”

  
“No way,” Poe replied. “Finn would never betray us like that. He knows that he’s not supposed to be talking to that traitor.”

  
“He’s not supposed to be, but he is,” Rey says. “In fact, I saw them hugging.”

  
“Hugging?” Jannah crinkled her nose. “There’s no way that he would do that.”

  
“We didn’t think that Kylo would turn against God.” Rey crossed her arms and laid her cheek on her forearm. When it happened, the others could not believe it. She chalked that up to a teensy bit of envy on their part. Kylo was the most beautiful and the most cherished angel by God. That did not leave him with many friends. None except for the angels that hung on his every word. She felt vindicated when Kylo showed his true nature. Finn did not want to believe her. Always one to look for the good in others. He changed his tune when he saw the scar. The one which bisected his back and nearly obliterated him from existence.

  
“He has feelings for him,” Rey admitted.

  
“Who,” Poe asked.

  
“Kylo. I think that they are in love.”

  
“Finn knows that demons and angels cannot mix,” Jannah says. “Let alone fraternize.”

  
“True, but I know what I saw.”

  
“If anyone finds out they both are done,” Poe says twirling a small flower.

  
“True,” Rey says. “That’s why we need to handle it ourselves.”

  
“How,” asks Rose.

  
“Here’s what we are going to do,” Rey says sitting up.


	4. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo made a terrible mistake that he must atone for.

The Past

  
Kylo hugged his knees as he sat down on the hard plateau. The air felt humid and heavy. It tasted of ash and burning flesh. His counterparts lay strewn across the ground, still and silent. Not dead, but still not living. His white robe gone torn away along with the wings. Blood continuing to leak from the holes in his back. The heat leaving them dry, stinging, burning and raw. For what seemed like days turned out to be weeks traveling across the barren land. A new feeling of hunger seemed to creep upon them. Each sought sustenance in anything they could find that had eyes and a pulse. A desire for water overcame them. That was few and far between. The sun beat down upon their naked bodies seemed to disappear faster than it appeared.

For days, the hallucinations drove each one to beat each other to a pulp.

  
One humid day, the ground beneath their feet collapsed. Down the fallen angels fell further than they had before. This time for good. The hole above their heads closing up leaving them in darkness. Fire blossomed at one point. The only thing to illuminate this pit. This place which became known as Hell would fill to the brim with souls. Each one knowing right from wrong, but choosing wrong every single time. In the beginning, it stood empty accept for the fallen angels. Not one soul. Solitude is all they really had during that era. Kylo seemed content with torture for a while, relishing the screams and pain. Offering no mercy to anyone and finding a kind of peace with that.  
Kylo rose from the ground looking down upon himself. Before, it did not matter how any looked. There was no difference between the angels other than their names. Still, he noticed the shapes of faces that varied between the boys and girls. The light seemed to illuminate the skins of those blessed with various hues of brown. Those blessed with pale skin were rosier than usual at time. Kylo’s skin sported a thin layer of dirt to match the sunburn that made his ivory hue a lot redder than usual. His arms and legs defined with ropes of muscles. Muscles that decorated every inch of his large frame.

  
Below, he noticed an appendage which lay limp. It hung down to center of his thighs. He never paid it any mind while in heaven. Yet, down in this pit he did more times than he cared to admit. A sudden urge to relieve himself of urine and feces came over him a couple times as well. Kylo crossed the plateau, stepping through the fire. Not one of the flames even touching his skin. He materialized a black robe, allowing his dark wings to emerge as his eyes darkened. The others awoke following suit until, they all encircled him. A pile of rocks materialized into a shape which resembled a throne. Kylo sat down upon it, crossing his leg and facing the others. Each one kneeling down at his feet. He felt like a king, a ruler of this desolate land. He tells himself that he could get used to this.

  
Present

  
Kylo and Finn walk side by side down a window path east of the bench. They cut through the trees and head straight into the shadows. “I understand how you feel about me,” Kylo says.

“What I did to you was unforgiveable. I was so wrapped up in my vendetta against Rey that I blacked out.”

  
“I know,” Finn says. “I cannot understand why she and the others hate you.”

  
“It’s a long story,” Kylo told her. “One day I will tell you if you give me a chance to. All I can say is that I turned my back everything that I had. I felt the pull of something else. There was a question which burned in my mind. I was jealous and angry towards humanity. The idea of them gaining God’s favor…”

With every step that they take, leaves crunch beneath the soles of their boots. Moonlight illuminates their way through the trees. Pairs of lemon yellow eyes with black pupils blink in the darkness as they pass by.

  
“What was heaven like after I left,” Kylo asks.

  
“Everything changed rapidly. It all felt so different.”

  
“How?”

  
“It was if you no longer existed.”

  
“I can only imagine,” he says.

  
“Is it true that you are the King of Hell now,” Finn asks.

  
“Yes,” he says. “I am.”

  
The shadows glide over them as the duo steps into a small clearing beyond the trees. Moonlight beaming down as Kylo and Finn faced one another. If Finn had any more questions, he did not to ask them. Instead, he gazed up at the moon with a smile. Not aware of how handsome he was. Nor how ethereal he looked with the light illuminating his skin like a veil. He did notice Kylo looking at him and he returned that same look. Their hands finding one another’s each one smiling a knowing smile.


	5. Rekindle

The height difference between them seemed to be an issue at first, but after a while it didn’t matter. Finn ended up with his back against the base of tree. He wrapped both of his legs around Kylo’s waist. Their lips seeking each other’s warmth and tongues dueling. Only a layer of clothing keeping them from ravaging one another in the middle of the darkness. Both believing that this would conceal them. No one would see what they were doing. Not as Kylo traced his lips down the right side of Finn’s throat. Not even when Kylo took Finn into his mouth knowing that this would be his ruin and not even caring. Even as he swallowed down his salty cum and kissed him over and over and over.

  
Finn losing himself in the pleasure as Kylo continued on. Kylo needed to make up for lost time. The millennia that passed by leaving them on opposite sides. The nights he spent thinking of the right time to come to him. A moment to slice open his chest his heart, tear out his own heart and bleed at Finn’s feet. He would definitely do that if he had to. Fuck the pain. Anything for Finn. Anything.

  
The concept of innocence, virginity and purity flew out the window after the fall. Even so, Kylo never shared himself with anyone else up until, this moment. A secret that if anyone in hell knew not one soul dared to mention. At the moment, while he knew exactly what to do. For a minute, he lost himself in Finn’s thoughts. For a little while. He saw a moment when they sat watching the archangels take flight.

  
In the distance a flutter of wings and light as four angels appeared side by side. Each one staring at Kylo deflowering Finn. Rose shielded her eyes with her hand. Poe turned his back. Jannah’s jaw dropping as she faced away leaving only Rey to bear witness. And she allowed it all to continue. Let them finish she thought to herself. Her arms crossing over her chest not breaking eye contact. Even as Kylo thrust himself within Finn grunting and panting. She had enough. Enough of this display between these two. Finn giving up his grace for a few minutes of pleasure. Nothing is worth more than that.

  
“So this is what you are doing on your off time,” Rey replied raising her voice. The two lovers froze in mid movement realizing that there was an audience. Kylo removed himself and began to fix his clothes. Finn did the same turning away to retreat into the darkness for a tiny bit of privacy. Kylo licked his lips, zipped is fly and said, “What he does with that time is his business.”

  
“Not if he is on heaven’s time,” Rose replied.  
“You four are still so incorrigible.”

  
“You should talk,” Jannah replies. “How is hell by the way?”  
“Warm and dry,” Kylo says.

  
“So, you moved on from overthrowing heaven to corrupting innocent angels,” Poe replied. “Can you sink any lower?”

  
“Leave him alone, Poe, “Finn said. “ I didn’t do anything that I did not want to do.”

  
“We know,” Rey said shaking her head. “You want to turn against heaven for this demon scum.”

  
“Watch it,” Kylo said narrowing his eyes and bearing his teeth.

  
“I thought that he almost killing you would keep you away,” she replied stepping forward.  
“It was a mistake,” Finn replied. “He didn’t mean to.”

  
“Do you hear yourself,” Jannah asked him. “He and his demon scum killed cherubim. How can you sit here and defend him?”

  
“Yeah, I don’t understand either,” Poe says.  
“I forgave him and moved on. That’s what our teachings tell us.”

  
“Yes, but it doesn’t say to open yourself up to lust and corruption,” Rose says materializing her sword.

  
“You gave away your most precious gift,” Rey said. “I cannot believe that you were that naïve enough to believe that he actually cares for you.”

  
“I do,” Kylo says.

  
“Finn,” Poe says pulling out his sword. “Step aside. Let us take care of him. We will vouch for you so that you can plead your case. The council will understand.”

  
Finn steps forward shielding Kylo with his body. Kylo instead shields him remembering what happened the last time. His dark hair falling into his eyes.

  
“I want to see the four of you try,” Kylo says holding up his left hand. He lifts it higher as each one of them rises from the ground. Their swords dropping blade first with a clang. “I am the King of Hell. The power bestowed upon me is far greater than yours combined. I can rip you apart without moving a muscle.

  
Finn looks from his fellow angels to Kylo and back. He whispers his name. “I lived in darkness all while you four continued to be a few more faces to add to the angel army. You will never be anything more.”

  
“Kylo, stop,” Finn says. “Leave them alone.”  
“No, won’t to take you to the council,” he reveals. “They will clips your wings and slaughter you.”

  
“Put them down, Kylo, “Finn says as his voice wavers. “ Please don’t kill them. Please!”  
“Fine”. Kylo released his grip. The angels fell down like rag dolls.

  
Finn steps forward to standing beside him. “Is it true?”

  
“If you return to heaven, they will kick you out and strand you on this earth.”

  
Rey stood up first followed by the others.  
“Your wings will be clipped,” Kylo continues glaring at Rey. “Your halo will disappear. “

  
“Don’t listen to him, “Rey replies. “ He is the king of lies.”

  
“Tell me the truth, Rey,” Finn cries. “What will happened to me?”

  
“Kylo is telling the truth,” Jannah blurts out.

“You will be kicked out of heaven. Your grace is gone. They will behead you for that.”

  
Finn swallowed turning away as the tears rolled down his warm brown cheeks.

  
“Stay here with me,” Kylo says. “You won’t be alone. I will bring you back to hell.”

  
“Finn,” Rose says, “be reasonable. Don’t do it!”  
“You’ll be by my side. I will protect you and keep you safe.”

  
Finn wiped the tears away on his sleeve. “Okay,” Finn agrees. “I’ll come with you.”

  
He turns towards Kylo. His tear stained face ripping Kylo apart piece by piece. “I promise you that you will be safe.”

  
“He’s not going anywhere with you,” Rey yells lunging forward with her sword. One quick swipe across his chest. She’s thrown backwards right into a tree. Her angelic body falls down limp. The others race forward. Jannah pierces his left shoulder. With one look, she’s thrown backwards into the darkness.

Poe swift movement leaving a slash across Kylo’s face. Rose races forward and pierces his right side. She’s thrown against an adjacent tree and toppling over. Adrenaline wears off as he immediately grabs his side. Black blood gushes from the wound staining his shirt.  
He staggers backward glancing at Finn in shock. Finn rushes forward catching him as his knees give out.

“Kylo,” he whimpers. “Don’t close your eyes. Stay with me.” They settle on the groups as Finn lays him over his lap. He presses his head against Finn’s chest. “Finn…” he cries as the darkness fills his sight.

  
“Stay with me, Kylo. Please don’t go. Please don’t leave me.”

  
And Finn’s voice. His sweet melodic voice fades away as though he’s on a boat and it’s moving away from the shore. Try as he might to catch up with it, it continues to fade until, there is nothing. Nothing but darkness and the scent of apples. Death by angel blade. A concept that he forgot that he forgot about. Still it all was worth it. Worth it to see Finn, make love to him and hold him.

Still, he wasn’t ready to go.

  
Not now.

  
Not yet.


	6. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much an epilogue but it’s fluffy.

Kylo’s eyes flutter open like butterfly wings. The air is warmer than it was before. Still, he can smell apples and it wraps around him like a blanket. Sunlight cutting across the ivory hued ceiling above. He stretches his legs turning on to his left side. Pain seizes him and he turned back. If this is supposed to be the afterlife then why is he still in pain. He shifts onto his right and lifts himself up slowly wincing. He lay on top of a soft mattress between the sheets and blankets that cover him from the waist down is real. Like humanity real. Somehow he made it out of the woods and into an apartment of some kind.

  
Two windows with curtains open and blinds drawn give way to a breeze. One which chills Kylo to the bone as he rose from the bed. He’s dressed in his black briefs with a white bandage wrapped around his waist. Faint silver lines paint his pale skin like spider webs in a corner. Every step brings pain as he moves to the door at the foot of the bed. Into the hallway, he staggers holding on to the walls trying not to topple over. His dark hair hanging down the sides of his face like a blanket. A few more feet is all that he can manage before colliding sideways towards the wall.

  
A voice in the background calling his name, trying their best to hold up his weight with their soft hands. Each movement slow, easy and careful as though he’s made of porcelain. Kylo leans into them as they settle down to the floor. A hand smoothing the hair out of his face. One soft kiss upon his left temple. “I got you, Kylo. I got you,” said a voice. That sweet soft voice. Finn.

  
“Where am I,” Kylo asks in a raspy voice.

  
“My place,” Finn admits wrapping his arms around Kylo’s upper torso.  
“Heaven? There is no way that I could be in heaven.”

  
“You are not there. Neither am I.”

“Then where are we…”

“You are at my home,” Finn reveals. “I must remain on this mortal plane to carry out my duty. Though I spend more time with dying mortals than I do here. Still, being an angel of death has its perks.

  
Kylo swallowed and his throat felt dry and his tongue like cotton. “But, what about Rey and the others…”

  
“They left us there right after you passed out,” Finn explains.

  
“No, “Kylo said trying to lift himself. “They will tell on you. An army of angels will come down here and kill us both. I have to…”

  
“That won’t happen,” Finn said.

“Why not,” Kylo asked.

  
“I sent them away,” Finn admits.

  
“How did you do that,” Kylo asks turning to look at him.

  
Finn went on to explain that he threatened to reveal their secret. A secret which would have them ousted from heaven as well. Over a century ago, Rey and Poe snuck into Purgatory. A place where no angel or demon is to set foot in without permission. If they disobeyed that would upset the balance and cause irreparable issues. Kylo knows that not even he as the king of hell can enter.

“They had plans to free a few souls,” Finn says. “Rey believed that not every soul deserved to be there.”

  
“There is no such thing as a grey area sin,” Kylo replies closing his eyes.

  
“I know, but they would not listen.”

  
Jannah and Rose gave them an alibi. If they choose to tell on me then I will lay it all on the table.”

  
“And that was all it took.”

“Yes.

  
“I wish I could have seen the look on Rey’s face.”  
“It was quite a sight to see but she understood.”

  
Finn leaned forward and pressed his cheek against Kylo’s cheek. “Do I have to worry about any demons attacking me?”

  
“No,” Kylo says with a yawn. “Do I need to worry about an angel of death who used his powers to save the life of the King of Hell? I mean there’s no telling what he is capable of.”  
“You’ve seen a little of what I’m capable of.”

  
“What if I want to see more?”

  
“You will,” Finn says kissing Kylo’s hair. “Right after you heal big guy.”

  
Kylo smiled leaning over and kisses Finn’s hand. “It’s a deal and I’m holding you to it.”


End file.
